fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!
Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze! (キラ☆キラ〜レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in ''Peko☆Peko A La Mode. ''In order to transform, the Cures need the Sweets Pact and their respective KiraKira Sweet. Transformation Sequences Pekorin to Cure Donut Pekorin's Sweets Pact opens, she inserts her Kirakira Sweet and calls the phrase "Kira☆Kira~Let's La MazeMaze!". She mixes the pink and yellow lights, they merge into a large donut decorated with cream and Pekorin floats backward and lands on the donut feet first, creating her boots before she performs a cartwheel, creating her gloves. Next, Pekorin has both hands above her head and twirls, cream spiraling around her body. The cream bursts, revealing her dress underneath. A donut floats past, Pekorin kisses the donut and it floats to the back of her waist, becoming a donut-shaped ribbon. Pekorin runs along the donut and jumps in the air, her hair shifting to hot pin, being styled and hair accessories taking form. Pekorin does a mixing motion with her hands, saying "Happiness and Will-power! Mixed A La Up..." and a splash of cream develops in her hands, forming into her Candy Rod, she grabs it and poses, "Cure Donut!". Tsubasa to Cure Matcha Tsubasa's Sweets Pact opens, she inserts her Kirakira Sweet and calls the phrase "Kira☆Kira~Let's La MazeMaze!". She mixes the green and white lights, they merge into a large cup of green tea on a saucer with cream decorations. The cup tips over, the green tea spilling over on Tsubasa, spirals twirling around her body before splashing, revealing her dress and gloves underneath. Another ribbon of tea forms around her neck, her choker forming. Her hair and eyes change followed by her hair accessory appearing. She runs with her arms outstretched, jumps and dives into the teacup, flies back out with her boots. Tsubasa does a mixing motion with her hands, saying "Joy and Energy! Mixed A La Up..." and a small teacup becomes her Candy Rod, she grabs it and poses "Cure Matcha!". Yuu to Cure Cream Yuu's Sweets Pact opens, she inserts her Kirakira Sweet and calls the phrase "Kira☆Kira~Let's La MazeMaze!". She mixes the gold and cream lights, and they merge into a giant creampuff with cream decorations. Yuu lands on the creampuff, cream spiralling up her body, creating her dress and tights. Yuu proceeds to draw cream on both arms and her neck, creating her choker and gloves. Yuu walks forward, cream collecting on both feet, becoming her boots. She flips her hair, changing its color and her accessory appearing, followed by her eyes. Yuu does a mixing motion with her hands, saying "Honor and Integrity! Mixed A La Up..." and a creampuff lands in her hand, she kisses it and it becomes her Candy Rod, she grabs and she poses "Cure Cream!". Trio (Donut, Matcha and Cream) Cure Angel Cure Crust Group (Donut, Matcha, Cream, Angel and Crust) Dual (Macaron and Lava) Yukari to Cure Macaron Miku to Cure Lava Full Group (Donut, Matcha, Cream, Angel, Crust, Macaron and Lava) Trivia Category:Peko☆Peko A La Mode! Category:Haruna Artist Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Transformations Category:Phrases